Forlorn Playfulness
by ItsDaniLynn
Summary: Guns were pointed to his indigo head. Yet, all he could think of was her three words. "I love you." Reversed roles. OOC. Amuto.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shugo Chara and neither do you, so don't bring lawyers nd please don't sue.

* * *

**Forlorn Playfulness**

**Pairing: **AmuxIkuto, slight RimaxIkuto

**Summary: **Tsukiyomi Ikuto is the new student at Seiyo Academy. Eveything is normal until he finds three eggs in his bed. Life with the guardians is going great until Hinamori Amu shows up to steal his Humpty Lock. She is an enemy. But something changes in them. Only one thing is clear: "I love you." Roles reversed. OOC. Amuto.

**Warning: **OOC. Dark. Slight perverted-ness.

**Author's Note: **Okaaay. Here it is. I don't know is this'll be a one-shot. ('Cause of my lazyness) I got the idea from a dream I had. Hehehe. And if you're wondering why it's RimaxIkuto, it's cos' I didn't want him to like Tadase (as a girl). LOL. I'm not going to be changing any genders. Oh, and Nagihiko doesn't count. xD Okay...Here it is!

Enjoy! Happy reading~!

* * *

Prologue

_They are coming._

His heavy breathing picked up as he ran. Ran for his life. They were coming after him for no fault of his own, but because of _her_. He could picture her face in his mind. How her bubblegum pink hair would flow faintly in the breeze, and her amber eyes would spark with playfulness. She would gently smirk at his blushing face.

How he loved her.

_They are coming._

They were catching up to him. And yet, in this time of peril, all he could think of was her. He could never blame her. He couldn't even get angry at her for abandoning him.

_They are coming._

He never really cared much for anything. That is, until she came around.

"Class, we have a new student who will be joining us today. Please make him feel welcome. His name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

A blush. It crept up on his face and he tried to cover it by looking away.

"Nice to meet 'cha."

A pause. Then a sudden outburst of yells and whispers combined filled the classroom.

"He's so handsome!"

"Kawaii!"

"COOL & SPICY!"

"Hi! Welcome to Seiyo Academy!"

"I call dibs on him so bitches, back off!" (A/N: Gomen. Couldn't resist. BTW, it's Saaya. LMFAO. xD)

He took his seat and stared out the window, ignoring the chaos that surrounded him.

_They are coming._

One face. One face in particular caught his attention as it passed by.

"It's the Queen of the guardians! Mashiro Rima!"

"Rima-sama!"

"Look! It's her! She's so adorable!"

He couldn't help but stare at her. An angel. A princess.

_They are coming._

He was misunderstood. He was alone. His shyness was mistaken for being "rebellious." A wish was made that night.

_They are coming._

Three eggs on his bed. It changed everything.

The first one. It hatched.

"Princess! I love you!"

Gasps filled the auditorium. _The_ cool and spicy Tsukiyomi Ikuto making a confession in front of all to see and hear?

"Sorry. I like someone else," she said in a cold voice as she turned away.

Running away.

_What was that?! That is not my character! That was so embarrassing! I wanna crawl into a hole_.

Wha-? A hole? No way!

A beautiful and mysterious girl. Hinamori Amu. Blushes. She came closer and picked up the other two eggs. One blue, one green. Cat ears and a tail to match popped out.

"HOP, STEP, JUMP!"

_They are coming._

A blue egg. It opened up his world. An artist was born.

"Drew, draw, drawn!"

_They are coming._

A broken tart. All his efforts lost. All because of her. A green egg caused chaos and confusion.

"Chips, syrup, whipped cream!"

_They are coming._

A knock on his balcony window with a smirk plastered across her face and a bag of snacks in her hand.

Her chara, Yoru, beside her.

"It's compensation, nya!"

"Compensation? For what?"

"Didn't I break your cracker?"

Oh. It was the tart. The tart _she_ broke.

"It was NOT a cracker! It was a tart!"

"Whatever."

**THE END…**

It became a routine. Those knocks on his balcony window became more and more frequent.

Her bubblegum pink hair, amber eyes, and playful smirk were always present. He began to expect her visits. He even left the balcony door open. A welcoming gesture.

Her constant teasing gestures, flirtatious smiles, and intrusions of space caused his face to burn fire engine red and his heart to thump wildly in his chest. Sometimes so hard he would think it would break his ribcage.

He was now at a dead end of an alley. _Huh. An alley. Reminds me of Amu. She should come and save me by now._

They cuddled together in his small but cozy bed before he heard her whisper three words.

Guns were pointed at his indigo head.

"I love you."

…**IS YET TO COME.**

Che, maybe she really wasn't coming.

* * *

How was that?! Hate it? Love it? Enjoy it?

Well, review to tell me if it was the most amazing, awesome, mind-boggling thing you have ever read or if I should just go to hell and delete the stupid thing. OH, & right now, as it stands, it's a one-shot. For now. It all depends YOUR, yes, YOUR reviews.

Note: This thing was made purely out of boredom. MWAHAHAHAHA.

REVIEW!

Or I will bite you.[;


End file.
